


Le prix de la guerre

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Marathon Faradien, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, dark themes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [Rating M / dark themes] Ahsoka Tano observe la bataille spatiale qui se déroule devant ses yeux, et elle sent son angoisse monter... et monter encore... /Marathon Faradien - Day 23/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le prix de la guerre

**Author's Note:**

> Une fois n'est pas coutume, je change de personnage narrateur pour m'intéresser à Ahsoka Tano et à son ressenti sur la Guerre des Clones.

Depuis le pont du destroyer républicain, Ahsoka regardait la bataille spatiale faire rage sous ses yeux. Pilotes clones contre droïdes. Le noir d'encre de l'espace était zébré de traînées de couleur vive, les décharges de canon blaster.

 

Elle ressentait un curieux mélange d'angoisse et de plénitude, les deux émotions contradictoires s'affrontaient sans relâche dans son cœur pour déterminer le vainqueur – comme le faisaient présentement les soldats devant elle. D'une certaine manière, elle se sentait à sa place ici, en plein combat contre l'ennemi – même si cette guerre avait des enjeux qui la dépassaient totalement par leur importance, elle, une petite Padawan comme l'Ordre Jedi en comptait des milliers.

 

Ahsoka ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peur. Elle tentait de faire taire cette angoisse insidieuse qu'elle sentait grandir en elle, de la masquer pour ne pas effrayer davantage son Maître – Anakin semblait être lui aussi en proie à cette anxiété. La jeune Togruta savait que ce conflit, l'idée même de conflit n'était pas naturelle. Elle se sentait beaucoup trop jeune pour être embarquée au milieu d'un tel chaos – une pluie de décharges de blaster, des explosions, des sabres-laser tournoyants lors d'un combat, les cadavres des clones –, cela la terrifiait, les horreurs de la guerre s'implantaient dans ses souvenirs pour venir les dissoudre avec leur venin corrosif. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être témoin de tout cela – personne ne l'aurait dû. La Guerre des Clones en demandait trop aux êtres vivants qui s'y affrontaient, et le prix à payer sur leur santé – physique et mentale – était bien trop élevé : elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le rembourser entièrement.

 

Les lueurs écarlates qui se reflétaient sur la baie de transparacier la ramenèrent à la réalité. Ahsoka se retourna pour chercher Anakin du regard, mais le jeune homme n'était plus sur le pont. Un nœud se forma alors dans sa gorge – _je veux le voir, je veux le voir, j'ai besoin de le voir_ –, et elle serra ses bras contre son corps, luttant pour ravaler les larmes qui commençaient à lui piquer les yeux – _il faut que je le voie, il le faut_ –, pour combattre la crise qu'elle sentait monter en elle – _rendez-moi mon Maître, je dois le voir_ –, pour s'empêcher de se prostrer sur le sol en sanglotant – _Skyman, revenez, vous devez me protéger_.

**Author's Note:**

> … C'est tellement noir ici que les ténèbres ne quitteront jamais cette pièce. Pauvre Ahsoka x'(
> 
> Ramenez un peu de lumière avec votre review ;)


End file.
